criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Memories Burn
When the Memories Burn is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twelfth case of the game. It is the fifty-eighth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Queen's End. Plot With the reveal that Mayor Patricia Osborne had been doing unknown operations in the laboratory and that a politician had joined in her schemes, Astrid and the player hurried to find the laboratory lit ablaze. When they braved the flames, they soon discovered the body of Wandering Woods mayor Cassandra Ashford, brutally whipped to death. Beatriz revealed that the mayor had been lashed twenty-five times, Cassandra dying at the twentieth. They then found clues to suspect Wandering Woods activist Ronald Wisdom, former Maple Highs mayor Howard Maple, and much to the detectives’ shock, their own chief of police Duncan Crosby and his brother, deputy mayor Cameron Crosby. Soon after, Cameron confronted them about why they fled to Queen’s End to escape the mayor's clutches, before Chief Crosby stepped in to explain that the Mayor had chased them out because she wanted them dead or arrested to carry out some scheme. Cameron then told them that Cassandra’s house overlooked the district. In Cassandra’s house, they found clues to suspect mayor of Shadow Corner, Jakob Left and famous lawyer Christian Jackson. Later, the detectives learned from Nikolai that the killer had lit Cassandra's house on fire, meaning they were behind the laboratory arson as well. After the detectives extinguished the burning house, they found out that Howard Maple was released in order to help with the Mayor’s conspiracy. They then braved the burning laboratory once again before they found enough clues to arrest Ronald Wisdom for the murder. Ronald denied all the evidence against him but confessed when Astrid confronted him about his protests against the victim’s morals, saying that he didn’t kill her because of her morals, but rather because of what he knew. When Astrid asked him what he meant, Ronald told them that he had whipped Cassandra to death because he had heard that the victim knew about the “mayor’s conspiracy”. Wanting to find out more about the mayor’s so-called conspiracy, Ronald confronted the victim, knocked her out and tied her to posts in the laboratory. He then whipped Cassandra, demanding answers from her, however when Cassandra confessed to being part of the conspiracy so she could take it down from the inside, Ronald soon realized his mistakes and then attempted to burn the laboratory and Cassandra's home to destroy any evidence of his involvement in the murder. Ronald was transported to trial where Judge Marrakchi gave Ronald 50 years in prison for the brutal lashing and arson. After the arrest, the detectives interrogated Howard Maple, who told them that he had given up about the mayor’s plans and didn't want any more involvement with the plans. He then told them that he had information from a console in the meeting room. They then went to the meeting room where they found a hidden and locked console indented in the meeting table. They sent the console to Jordan, who had revealed that the console activated a strange electronic map that was the city of Berrini, but different, more modernized and peaceful. They then realized that the Mayor was planning to put the whole city in an utopia and rule it as the way she wanted it to be. They then talked to deputy mayor Cameron Crosby, who told them that he didn’t know anything about the utopia and told them that they could use his special decryption key to try to pry into the Mayor’s plans. They then investigated the burnt laboratory for Cameron’s briefcase and recovered his key to give to Jordan, who revealed that the Mayor was sure that the police would not cooperate with the utopia, making the Mayor pull off the devious plan of having them arrested for an unsolved murder that clearly failed. They then thanked Cameron for the intel before Cameron told them to stay safe while they went on to stop the utopia. After the team helped Nikolai face his past fears by helping him talk to Jakob Left about his past feud with him, they were sent a box that contained a decomposing finger and a message saying that there was a body hidden in an abandoned town nearby. Determined to not let any devious murderers walk free, Astrid and the player went to the town to recover the dead body that once owned the finger they received. Summary Victim *'Cassandra Ashford' (tied and whipped to death in a burning laboratory) Murder Weapon *'Lashing Whip' Killer *'Ronald Wisdom' Suspects Profile *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect is a Capricorn Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing Profile *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect eats pork ribs Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing Profile *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect is a Capricorn Profile *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect eats pork ribs Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing Profile *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses insect repellent *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect is a Capricorn Profile *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect eats pork ribs Appearance *The suspect wears camouflage clothing Killer's Profile *The killer has high blood pressure. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer eats pork ribs. *The killer wears camouflage clothing. *The killer is a Capricorn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Burning Debris, Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Ronald Wisdom) *Ask Ronald Wisdom about his wallet. (New Crime Scene: Empty Meeting Room) *Investigate Empty Meeting Room. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Fabric) *Examine Faded Fabric. (Result: Prisoner Number; New Suspect: Howard Maple) *Ask Howard Maple how he got out of prison. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Deputy Mayor; New Suspect: Cameron Crosby) *Ask Cameron Crosby about knowing the victim. (New Suspect: Duncan Crosby) *Ask Duncan Crosby about working as a beat cop in Wandering Woods. *Examine Burning Debris. (Result: Burnt Rope) *Analyze Burnt Rope. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses insect repellent) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has high blood pressure) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cassandra’s House. (Clues: Locked Cabinet, Trash Can; New Suspect: Jakob "Bone" Left) *Ask Mayor Jakob Left about the murder of his fellow mayor. (Attribute: Jakob has high blood pressure) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Cabinet Unlocked; New Suspect: Christian Jackson) *Ask Christian Jackson about working for the victim. (Attribute: Christian has high blood pressure) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Whip) *Analyze Bloody Whip. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Lashing Whip; Attribute: The killer eats pork ribs; New Crime Scene: Burnt Tables) *Investigate Burnt Tables. (Result: Burnt Flowers, Broken Sign, Camera) *Examine Burnt Flowers. (Result: Flower Tag) *Examine Flower Tag. (Result: Love Declaration) *Ask Cameron about his love declaration. (Attribute: Cameron eats pork ribs, uses insect repellent and has high blood pressure, Duncan has high blood pressure and eats pork ribs) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Threatening Sign) *Ask Ronald Wisdom about why the mayor should step down. (Attribute: Ronald uses insect repellent, has high blood pressure and eats pork ribs) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Duncan why he was on the crime scene. (Attribute: Duncan uses insect repellent) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Howard Maple about being part of the "mayor's conspiracy". (Attribute: Howard eats pork ribs, uses insect repellent and has high blood pressure; New Crime Scene: Overlooking Cliff) *Investigate Overlooking Cliff. (Clues: Briefcase, Victim's Phone) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Passport) *Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Christian's Passport) *Ask Christian about his briefcase at the crime scene. (Attribute: Christian eats pork ribs) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Jakob Left about his texts. (Attribute: Jakob uses insect repellent and eats pork ribs) *Investigate Meeting Table. (Clues: Pile of Papers, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Lashing Whip Case Unlocked) *Analyze Lashing Whip Case. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camouflage clothing) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Bloodstained Threat) *Analyze Bloodstained Threat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Capricorn) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Guilt of Innocence (4/7). (No stars) Guilt of Innocence (4/7) *Interrogate Howard Maple about the Mayor's plans. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Empty Meeting Room. (Clue: Locked Keypad) *Examine Locked Keypad. (Result: Strange Console) *Analyze Strange Console. (06:00:00) *Ask Cameron Crosby if he knew anything about the Mayor's utopia. *Investigate Burning Laboratory. (Clue: Cameron's Briefcase) *Examine Cameron's Briefcase. (Result: Contents Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Decryption Key) *Analyze Decryption Key. (03:00:00) *Thank Cameron Crosby for the help. (Reward: Remembrance Brooch) *Ask Jakob "Bone" Left about how he can help Nikolai. *Investigate Overlooking Cliff. (Result: Jakob's Backpack) *Examine Jakob's Backpack. (Result: How to Get Over Fears Manual) *See how Jakob can help Nikolai. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Queen's End